It's Possible
by TunnelSnake
Summary: Phantom Limb actually has some feelings toward Richard Impossible?


**Notes****: **Hello, please excuse my extremely long hiatus for all of my stories. It seems as though I have "abandoned" them all for this one but please, I have not. I have not been as motivated as I thought I was last year. Yes, this is exactly what I feared the first time I actually wrote my very first Fanfiction. *chills go down spine* I may be a bit Rusty. *Haha, do you get it?* Seriously though, this may be lacking quality and correction. This Fanfiction was somehow imagined during my Algebra class while I thought of the Venture Brothers. These (Phantom Limb and Richard Impossible) seem to be my most favorite characters aside from Watch and Ward and Dean and Hank Venture themselves! Anyhow, onward with the story!

**Disclaimer**: I **DO NOT** OWN ANY OF THE VENTURE BROS CHARACTERS! Thank you.

**-ENJOY-**

* * *

**- Impossible -**

**{April, 7 – 9:53:03 P.M}**

Phantom Limb walked into the room as he took a deep breath of air. He stroked his invisible arm and stroked his lush mustache, having his, what seemed to be a floating torso, waltz into the room like a king. His purple spandex pulled on his enlarged groin area as his pelvis rose from his suit. Smirking, he walked over near the comfy bed where Professor Impossible lay his elongated body.

"Richard, are you upset about Sally again?"

"Yes."

"Again?!"

Richard lay silent on the bed like a sad sack of testicles,"Oh Sally," he muffled,"Why oh, why did you leave me?" Phantom Limb stared at Richard's face but seemed to wandered off through the smooth plains of his body He stared breathing heavily.

"I thought you said you would stop acting like this as soon as we formed the Revenge Society."

"Violet Hour, it's Violet hour," Richard paused, "Besides, I can't just forget about her."

"Just, just forget about that insolent bitch! Her sorry ass can plunder that little midget of hers she calls a damn husband!"

"Please, don't talk about Sally like that."

"She deserves it. She was nothing but a whore and a slut."

"Whore and slut are two different meanings, Phantom." Richard slouched. Phantom Limb raised his electrical impulsed hand as if to touch him but stopped short in between. Richard turned his glum face to Phantom and paused.

"I... I have to go to the bathroom. Please, excuse me." He got up and slumped to the urinal to piss.

Phantom Limb watched him swagger, gazing at his firm ass that was wedged between a tight black and violet suit. Interrupted by his sweet savory daydream, Phantom turned slightly to see the indent of Richard's body engraved on the soft, voluminous bed. Slowly but surely, he leaned his muscular torso over and felt the warmth of the area. Leaning a bit more, he gently traced the sides of the indent and stuffed his face into the same pillow Richard used. He engulfed the area with his nose and sniffed the wide range of "what was Richard." "Hmm... what a-," he said while taking a pause of air and various scents through his nose,"..peculiar scent."

"Um, what the fuck are you doing Phantom?" Phantom lay, his back turned, slowly rotated his body to face Richard, but looked as if he was a young man that was caught masturbating.

"Phantom..." Richard's guttural-like voice spoke,"..the fuck you doing to my pillow?" Phantom adjusted his body and turned to him, his face filled with muse.

"Ahem, nothing Richard. Just fixing your godforsaken bed."

Richard, who had a queer frown fixated on his face, slowly circled the bed, never taking his eyes off of Phantom Limb. "Okay, whatever," he finally let loose and fell onto the bed with a big breath of air. Phantom let out a huge sigh and placed his transparent elbows on his thighs and placed his head on his invisible hands. Relieved, Phantom let out a sinister chuckle. Then, he licked his lips in content and finally lifted his docile head, turned to Richard, and laughed again. He smiled quizzically at Richard. Richard was puzzled.

"What is wrong Phantom? Why the hell are you so happy?"

Phantom laughed again as his hands electrified , only this time, more evil.

"God Phantom, are you sick?" Richard started to shift away from Phantom,"Okay, I-I'm going to have to ask you to leave my room."

"Damn Richard, your so annoying,"Phantom spoke as he leaned toward Richard. Impossible's eyes widened with terror and dread,"By the gods, what's gotten into you Phantom!?"

Phantom prowled toward Richard, his body shifting and arching as if to catch his final prey. Pulling out his arm, Phantom Limb reached out and tugged Richard by his black suit collar, pulling him close as he whispered into his ear,

**_"I'll show you what's possible ."_**

**{April 7, - 10:05:29 P.M}**


End file.
